


Growing Pains

by black_tea



Series: The Masks We Wear [12]
Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Custody Arrangements, Family, Growing Up, M/M, alpha!Bill Tench, omega!Holden Ford, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: Eleven year old Brian went to bed Friday night assuming that Saturday would be like any other. Only it wasn't.
Relationships: Holden Ford/Bill Tench
Series: The Masks We Wear [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803040
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This two parter is set a bit in the future, but it doesn't really affect the chronology to post it now. I'm trying to give myself more time to work ahead on the next little story arc. I'm still not sure if I'm going to be posting it as one long story, or breaking it into shorter works like I have been. If I do break it up, what would be the first story is roughed out at this point. Still, I like to give myself as much breathing room as possible when it comes to getting stories finished. So, you're getting a little fun one in the meantime.

At eleven, Brian Tench was the oldest student in his class, but that one year didn't matter much. They were all at roughly the same place, all still kids not in too much hurry to grow up. That said, they were all coming to the age where they began to wonder and worry about presenting. Statistically most wouldn't. But for those with alphas and omegas in their family trees, there was always a _chance._ Brian never saw the point in worrying about it. The most common reaction to his nonchalance was surprise and the inevitable question, “but what if you end up omega?”

Brian would always just shrug. “So? My stepdad's omega, and he seems happy.” Holden was a good dad, had a mate (Brian's father), had a biological child, and worked for the FBI. His status didn't seem to slow him down.

However, Brian was one of only two students raised by alpha/omega parents. The other was a girl, and therefor a beta by default. It became obvious to Brian, even at his young age, that most people didn't know much about alphas and omegas. He could pretty much guarantee that the people worrying about presenting as omega weren't going to. They didn't act like omegas. Brian didn't know who or what was lurking in his biological family, but he was pretty sure he would be a beta. The mannerisms he had in common with Holden when he was younger faded as he grew and became less fearful. Holden was Holden all the time. Brian had just been anxious and painfully shy. 

He also didn't believe he was likely to be an alpha. When he thought of 'alpha', he thought of his father who was big, strong, and intimidating. Or Brian used to find him intimidating, but that too had passed. It had just taken Brian time to realize that people's outsides didn't always match their insides, but Brian knew that he didn't have the confidence or swagger of an alpha. He was beta, he had to be. Nothing else made sense.

He woke up on Saturday morning feeling slow and sleepy. He glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that it was already eight. Normally once his little sister, the pint sized whirlwind, woke up, the entire house was awake. Despite getting more than enough sleep, he felt fuzzy headed and strange. Not sick exactly, but not well either. He stretched his neck to one side and then the other to relieve the slight ache. _I must have slept weird._ He thought, getting up and pulling on clothes.

He found Holden sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal while reading. Sounds of Emily giggling and the rise and fall of his dad's lower rougher voice filtered in from the living room. Holden looked up as Brian approached the table and smiled.

“Hi sleepy head. I'm surprised Emily didn't wake you up.”

“I didn't hear her...I feel kinda funny.”

Holden reached out and pressed the back of his hand to Brian's forehead in the manner of parents everywhere when faced with a potentially sick kid. “Hmm, you don't feel warm, Bud. Do you feel sick?”

Brian shrugged. “Not exactly. Just not right.” 

He suddenly noticed something he hadn't before. Scent, and not the kind of scent he associated with things like soap or laundry detergent. It was different...warm and sweet. It reminded him of something he couldn't quite recall, like having a word on the tip of your tongue, or a dream you couldn't quite remember. 

“I think I can smell you,” Brian said, a little surprised, but mostly curious. He had wondered more than once what it was like to smell other people, as it seemed to be important to his dad and Holden. 

“Oh, you are around the right age. Here, you can scent me,” Holden invited, tilting his head to the side to expose his neck. “The scent gland is right here.” He pressed his forefinger to a spot about halfway down the side of his neck.

Brian cautiously brought his face close to Holden and breathed in. It became instantly clear that Holden was the source of the scent. He stepped back. “Is that what omega's smell like? Sweet?”

“Yes.” Holden smiled. “Hello, little alpha.”

“Alpha?” Brian asked, bewildered. 

“Uh-huh. Definitely.” He leaned back in his chair and half turned towards the living room. “Bill, come here for a minute,” Holden called out.

A few minutes later Emily's happy squeals and the heavier tread of his father's footsteps could be heard. He appeared carrying Emily upside down, much to her delight. “Holden, your daughter was climbing on the back of the sofa again.” He deposited her gently on the floor, and she ran to Holden who pulled her up on his lap.

“What are we going to do with you, little monkey?” he asked, pushing the remains of his cereal out of her reach. “Bill, smell Brian.”

Brian stood still as his father laid a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to scent his neck the same way Brian had scented Holden. He straightened up looking surprised and pleased. “Congratulations, son.”

“But I don't think I could be an alpha,” Brian protested. “I'm not big or confident enough.” He still couldn't wrap his brain around the idea that he might share the same traits as his adopted father who seemed so different from himself.

Holden looked up from attempting to wrangle Emily's brown hair back into a pony tail. “You're growing like a weed, and you're protective of your sister.”

“Of course. She's so small.” He made a funny face, and she grinned back at him. Brian had seen so many bad things happen when he was little, and he didn't want anything bad to happen to his sister.

“That is one of the main personality traits of alphas,” Bill said, resting a hand affectionately on Holden's shoulder. “The drive to protect those who are smaller and weaker than you, like a mate or child.” Holden huffed a little at the suggestion that he might be smaller or weaker, and Bill just patted his shoulder in response.

Holden set Emily down so he could get up. “Come on, Peanut. Let's get you dressed.” He was forced to scoop her up again when she objected loudly.

“No clothes!” She protested, determined to stick with her pajamas.

“Yes clothes!” He disappeared down the hall, Emily's complaints trailing behind them.

Brian grabbed a bowl of cereal for himself, and he found his father seated at the table waiting for him. “There's two things you need to know about being an alpha – or at least the two most important things. One,” he held up his forefinger. “Always think before you act. You're going to start noticing instinctive urges. They're natural, but you can't let them run your life. Young alphas get themselves in trouble when they act on their instincts without thinking. Two,” he held up his middle finger as well. “Always treat omegas with respect. They're the most different from betas, and they get a lot of crap for it. They don't need alphas hassling them on top of that.”

Brian nodded in agreement as he chewed. He was well aware that betas didn't really understand omegas very well. 

“In a few years omegas are going to become very interesting, and you're going to want to spend time with them. No matter what Holden says, they aren't going to be as big and strong as you. Don't take advantage of their instincts or get rough with them.”

Brian wrinkled his nose. “This is about sex, isn't it?”

“In part,” his dad admitted.

Brian of course, knew where babies came from, since he had a three year old sister. And though he had some mild curiosity regarding the act itself, mostly it was just too awkward to talk about. “I'm not interested in anybody like _that.”_

“Is your dad traumatizing you?” Holden asked with Emily in tow. He was carrying some blank paper, and Emily had crayons clenched in her little fists. He sat back down and lifted Emily onto his lap so she could reach the table and draw. 

“It could be worse. Have they given you the talk at school? The one where they describe how everyone's body changes and tell you what kind of diseases you can catch?” Holden shuddered.

“No...I think that's next year.”

“It's terrible, everyone always thinks so. My parents never told me any of this stuff, and it made my life harder than it needed to be. If you ever have questions about anything, you can ask...no matter how embarrassing they are. Everyone goes through something like this, alpha, omega, or beta.”

“Does it change you? Who you are?” This was the worry most on Brian's mind as he wrestled with this new concept of himself.

“No, your personality is your personality. That doesn't change at all.” His father leaned forward, looking thoughtful. “It's really about information. When you present, your scent glands begin working and at the same time, your scent receptors do too. That's why you could detect Holden's pheromones. You'll start being able to tell what strong emotions someone might be feeling, or if they're ill just through scent. Depending on what's going on, your instincts might cause you to want to react a certain way to what you perceive. But, you're the one in control. It's your personality, the thinking part of your brain that decides what you're going to do with that information.”

“That doesn't sound so bad.”

“It's not,” his father said, “but it is some added responsibility. It's not always easy to stop and think when you're young.” 

“What are you drawing, Peanut?” Holden asked his daughter, who was busily at work.

“It's a bunny cat,” Emily announced. 

“A bunny cat? Is that why it has big ears?”

“Yes, and a long tail and stripes.”

Brian peered over at what his sister was doing. He had a difficult time differentiating what, in fact, were the bunny cat's ears. It was an odd thought that he might have a mate and kids some day, but adulthood felt like an eternity away. Twenty seemed impossibly old to him. Holden's thirty-five years represented a fathomless gulf of time, barely conceivable to a boy of eleven.

Holden looked up at Brian, or sort of looked up, avoiding his direct gaze. “Do you want to get pizza tonight to celebrate?”

“Is it something to celebrate?” Brian asked, still not sure what to think of or do with this new found knowledge about himself.

“Pizza!” His sister squealed in a pitch that made Brian and everyone else at the table wince.

“Of course. It's a milestone,” Bill said. “My boy is growing up.” Brian could tell his father was pleased, and he felt a glow of warmth in his middle that his dad was proud of him.

* * *

Brian wasn't eager to leave when Sunday evening came around. It wasn't that he didn't love his mother, but his dad's house was much more lively with Emily and Holden. His mom's new husband, Eric, was OK, but Brian still had trouble thinking of him as his father. They were polite to each other and mostly stayed out of each others way. His dad dropped him off and walked him to the house.

“I need to have a word with your mother,” he explained. Brian figured that it had something to do with his new alpha status, something that he was still trying to fully wrap his own head around.

“Hi Mom, hi Dad,” he greeted them as he entered the house, 'dad' feeling odd on his tongue in reference to Eric.

“Hi honey.” His mom gave him a hug and Eric smiled. He went to put his things away, mostly as an excuse to avoid listening to his parents talk about him. It was tempting to know what they were saying, but it made him anxious as well. The house wasn't large, and he could hear the rise and fall of their voices. His mother sounded concerned, his dad calm, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

He sat down on the edge of his bed for a few minutes to give them time before reappearing to say goodbye to his father. He stared at the poster of the solar system that hung over his book shelf as if it held the answers to all the questions he had regarding life. Finally, he hauled himself up and made his way back to the living room.

“You don't need to worry about that right now,” his father was saying. “Omegas don't go into full heat until their mid teens, and alphas Brian's age aren't going to react much anyway. It'll be a few a years before he's physically capable of going into rut.” 

Brian ducked behind the door frame, feeling his face flush. This was the stuff he didn't really want to hear about, or rather, he was curious, but he didn't want to hear about it from his parents. If he could just read about it in a book, that would be OK.

“What about Holden?” Eric asked. “He's an omega and not related.”

“He's his father.” His dad's voice was firm, with a warning edge. Brian thought he knew what Eric was suggesting, and anger bubbled up in his stomach. 

“Stepfather.” Eric corrected.

“He's my dad.” Brian announced from the doorway. “I know you don't like him, but he's a good dad.”

“We weren't suggesting he isn't.” Eric quickly reassured him. “We're just trying to understand this alpha /omega thing.” He flashed what was meant to be a reassuring smile.

Brian remembered what his father had told him about being nice to omegas, because betas didn't understand them. Eric seemed to be proving him right. “I'm fine, really. My neck is just a little sore and I can smell Dad and Holden. That's it, I promise,” he insisted. He didn't want his mother to worry, and he wanted Eric to stop talking about Holden. Plus, his father was clearly not happy with Eric either. Brian didn't like being in the middle of grownup problems. His mother reached out and laid an arm over his shoulders and pulled him close. Brian sighed inwardly. 

“Look, if you have any questions you can always call me,” his father said to his mother. He was now ignoring Eric.

“You aren't always around.” There was something accusatory in his mother's voice.

“If I'm not around, then Holden will be. We don't travel for work at the same time. Someone has to be here with Emily. He knows about this stuff too.”

His mother nodded in response, and his father turned his attention to Brian. “I'll see you soon. Call if you need us.” Brian gave him a hug, wishing it was still Saturday. After he had gone, he turned to his mother.

“I know you don't like Holden and Dad, but that has nothing to do with me,” he reminded her. He was starting to feel stressed, and he tried to keep in mind that it was important to think before acting.

She pulled him into an embrace. “I know you like spending time with them, and I appreciate how much Holden's helped you. It's just adult things you don't need to worry about.” Brian couldn't help but think she was missing the point, but he didn't want to say anything that might make the situation even more uncomfortable than it was already. He rarely argued with his parents – any of his parents, and he was particularly attuned to the fact that his mother had sacrificed a lot for him. 

Everything went back to normal that evening, only it hadn't. His mom and Eric just weren't talking about it anymore. He lay in bed that night thinking how different it was at his dad's house. Presenting hadn't been a big deal, it wasn't anything to worry about. Here it was making his mom worry, and Eric was just clueless. He supposed Eric couldn't help it, but he still hadn't fully forgiven him for his comment about Holden. Summer was coming, and he wanted to spend more time at his dad's. During the school year, his mom's house was much closer to his school. But during the summer, that wouldn't matter.

* * *

“An alpha, I never expected it,” Nancy said to Eric as they readied for bed that night.

“It doesn't seem like anything to worry about right now.” Eric sounded unconcerned. “He's still only eleven. Think of it this way, you don't have to worry about him knocking up a girlfriend,” he joked.

Nancy remained unamused. “No, I have to worry about him mating and bonding with some little omega boy instead. That's what they do – they mate for life. They're like...” Nancy floundered for an acceptable comparison, “geese.”

“So? We'll talk to him about it when the time comes. Lay down some ground rules.” Eric patted the spot on the bed next to him, and Nancy slid in beside him, resting her head on his chest. “There's no point in borrowing trouble.”

“You're probably right,” Nancy admitted. “It's just... this is a big deal. I used to think it wasn't, that alphas and betas weren't that different. I ended up in a failed marriage, because of it.”

“Ah, this is different. This is your son, not your husband. I can confirm that I am one hundred percent beta, and Brian will be fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I found out I'm an alpha.” Brian was standing outside on the playground with his best friend, Tony. He wasn't sure if this was the sort of thing you announced to people or not, but Tony should know. 

“Really? How?”

“I woke up feeling weird, and realized I could smell my stepdad. And he and Dad could smell me... I thought I would be a beta,” he admitted.

Tony goggled at him. As the first kid in their class to present, Brian was an anomaly. “Do you feel any different?”

Brian shook his head. “Not really. My neck is a little sore where the scent glands are. That's it.” It wasn't a very exciting story, yet it changed the course of his life.

Tony thought for a minute. “I don't know anybody in my family that's alpha or omega, so I guess I'll be a beta. Wanna play kick ball?”

“Yeah!” And with that, they pelted across the playground to join a group of their classmates.

That afternoon found Brian sitting in his therapist's office. He no longer saw Dr. Moritz, but had switched to a psychologist who specialized in children and families. He didn't mind going. He was used to talking to doctors, and Dr. Shelly was nice. He could tell her anything, and she never got angry or judged him for it. He still didn't tell the kids at school for fear that they would think he was crazy. Brian no longer felt that way himself, since Holden had explained that he too suffered from anxiety.

“I found out I'm an alpha.” It was the sort information he thought a doctor should know.

“Congratulations. How do you feel about that?” Dr. Shelly asked, making a note regarding this new information.

“Fine. I never really worried about what I'd be. My Dad and Holden are alpha and omega, and they're happy... I think it worries my Mom a little,” he added after a moment's thought. “I'm not sure why, and she tries to hide it, but I can tell.” This had become his main concern.

“Well, it's a milestone, and those can bring up emotion.”

“That's what my Dad called it, only he was happier. But he's an alpha, so I think he just understands better. I want to spend more time at my Dad's house.” Brian blurted the last part out. “Not that I don't want to live with Mom at all, I just want it to be more equal,” he hurriedly added, feeling guilty just for voicing his desire out loud.

“Have you spoken to your mother about this at all?” Dr. Shelly asked.

Brian shook his head. “No. I don't want to hurt her feelings. I love Mom, but I also like spending time with Dad, Holden and my sister.”

“What about your other stepfather? Do you like spending time with him too?”

Brian shrugged. “Eric is OK. He makes Mom happy, and that's good. He's nice, but he doesn't... really feel like my Dad. Not like the way Holden does. I just call him Dad, because I think it matters to him. I call Holden by his name just so it's not confusing with two Dad's in one house, but he's really my Dad too.”

“It's normal to want to spend time with both parents. Do you think presenting as alpha is playing a part in this?”

Brian didn't have to think about that long. “Some. Dad and Holden understand better than Mom and Eric. They make it feel normal to be alpha.”

* * *

Brian was quiet as he climbed into the car, not sure how to broach the topic of the custody agreement with his mother. “Mom, there's something I need to talk to you about.”

“Oh? What's that, honey?” She asked as she pulled out of the parking lot, not seeming to catch the seriousness of his tone.

“It's about Dad and Holden.”

“What about them?” Something in her voice had changed, became less warm.

Brian sighed. He was old enough to catch the undercurrents that swirled around his family unit and was well aware that his mother didn't like her ex-husband or his mate, though she usually tried to hide it from him. “Once schools out, I think I should spend more time with them too.”

“Where is this coming from?” She asked, voice careful.

“It seems more fair if it were every other week... and Dad knows what it's like to be an alpha.” 

“Is that what this is about? Honey, that's just one small part of who you are, and we have a man in the house now. Eric's your father too.”

Brian didn't say what he most wanted to, knowing that it wouldn't help. Eric was fine, but he hadn't earned the title of 'father' yet. “It's kind of an important part. It means I'm different. People are going to look at me differently, and I'm going to feel different things, and someday I'll have a mate instead of a wife. Eric doesn't know anything about that stuff. Dad and Holden do.”

“Father, Eric's your father.” His mother firmly corrected.

Brian shifted in his seat, annoyed. He loved his mother and didn't want to make her feel bad, but her lack of understanding frustrated him. “OK, fine, but he still doesn't understand alpha/omega stuff. Dad and Holden do.” He couldn't quite keep the whine from his voice.

His mother didn't say anything for a little while, and Brian wondered if he had made her angry. “Your Dad and Holden work,” she said slowly.

“So do you and Eric – I mean you and Dad.” He quickly corrected himself.

“Yes, but I work fewer hours and my schedule is more flexible. I can be home more.”

Brian thought this was a weak excuse. He wasn't a little kid anymore and could be trusted to be home on his own. “They aren't both gone as much as they used to be – not since Emily. Can you at least talk to them about it? Please?”

She fell silent again as they turned onto their street. “Let me sleep on it.”

* * *

Nancy slept on Brian's request, even though it made her unhappy to do so. Bill hadn't been there when she and Brian had needed him the most, and even before that, he had been a distant father. Holden was the man Bill had been unfaithful to her with and surely didn't deserve a close relationship with her son. But in some twist of fate, Brian and Bill developed a close relationship, and Brian adored Holden. And while she might curse at the unfairness of the universe, she couldn't deny her son a relationship with his father. He would only resent it, and grow to resent her.

She hadn't originally planned to stop by, but she ended up showing a house in the same neighborhood. Her old neighborhood from her old life. She found herself turning on to their street without even thinking about it, long habit taking over. Nancy decided to drive by and see if anyone was home, and if so have the talk she really didn't want to have. Both cars were there, so she took a deep breath and parked in front of the house that had once been her home. She started walking up the driveway and just happened to run into Holden who had been taking out the trash.

“Oh, hi, Nancy.” Holden held up a hand in greeting. “Is everything OK?” He sounded surprised to see her, but Nancy didn't usually show up unannounced. She didn't usually show up at all unless it was to pick up or drop off Brian.

She came to a halt in front of him. He was over a decade younger than herself, attractive, and it rankled. She tried so hard to keep her feelings separate, walled off, so they wouldn't affect her son. She had never wanted Brian to end up in the middle of her and Bill's issues. But standing there, facing the omega that had taken her husbands heart and her place, brought up all the old emotions and stirred them around where they mixed with the newfound fears for her son. Nancy was silent for a moment before something inside finally broke. _“You,”_ she forced out.

“Yeah?” He regarded her with some confusion, not knowing what he might have done recently to upset Nancy. His uncertain, innocent expression only made her angrier. 

“First you take my husband and now you take my child from me?” She spat.

Holden flinched away in typical omega fashion, dropping any pretense at being anything else in his surprise. “Um, I didn't take Brian. He's with you,” he pointed out, seeming to miss the point completely. 

_What is wrong with him?_ Nancy stared at him like he had grown a second head, which left him looking even more unnerved. “You have got to be the most infuriating man I have ever met. You slept with my husband, knowing he's married. You even met me, ate dinner at my house, you knew he was my husband. Now you live with him in the house _we_ used to live in. Together.”

Holden seemed completely mystified by accusations that were coming nearly five years after the fact.“You told Bill he could keep the house.”

She ignored his pointless remark and continued. “The world just gives you a free pass on infidelity, because you're an omega and he's an alpha. It doesn't matter that Bill cheated on me with _you.”_ She had worked up a head of steam, and it felt _good_ let it out - let out years of feelings she never allowed herself to voice.

He held up his hands in an attempt to stop her, ducking his head submissively. “I'm sorry, but I can't control what other people think.” 

“Apparently you couldn't control yourself either, neither of you could. And do you know what the worst part is?” She paused, but Holden had nothing to say. “I want to hate you, and I can't, because you've done so much for my son.” And that was the gist of the matter, the thing that sat in her belly like lead. Holden Ford was a walking disaster, a category five hurricane in Nancy's life. But he was so damn good with Brian, and her son loved him. 

“What's going on out here?” Bill asked, stepping out the door. “Nancy? Why are you yelling at him?” He walked over to where they were standing and placed a reassuring hand on Holden's shoulder, an alpha protecting his mate. Nancy clenched her jaw and forced herself to swallow the rest of her words. She reminded herself that she had a life she liked. Eric loved her, they were financially stable, and healthy. But standing in front of her old house faced with her ex-husband and his _mate_ brought all the old hurt back to the surface.

“I have no idea,” Holden replied, still befuddled by the exchange. He lowered his hands and straightened up. 

“Whatever's going on, why don't we talk about this inside? I'm sure the neighbor's don't want to hear all our business.” Bill's voice was calm, but she could tell he wasn't pleased.

“Come on, Peanut,” Holden said, herding his daughter away from the door, followed by Bill and Nancy. Once they were inside, Emily ran to grab her favorite stuffed animal, a rather raggedy looking dog and a book. She stopped in front of Holden and held the book up. “Read?”

The sight of their little girl felt like another blow. Rationally she knew that Bill hadn't moved onto Holden just to have a child, and they had waited several years to do so. But she wasn't interested in being rational, not when the careful equilibrium she had managed to find in her life had shifted.

“Sure, come on over to the sofa.” He settled into read with Emily cuddled up against him and left Bill to deal with his ex-wife.

Bill and Nancy sat down at the dining room table. “What's going on? Is everything OK?” Bill asked, his manner guarded after finding his ex berating his mate for no apparent reason. She and Bill had managed to keep a civil relationship despite everything that happened, because, like it or not, he would always be a part of Brian's life, which made Bill a part of Nancy's life as well. The same held true for Holden. 

Nancy sighed. “It's Brian.”

“Is he alright?” 

She nodded, still looking upset. “Yes, he's fine. He wants the custody agreement changed.”

Comprehension dawned on Bill's face. “Oh, I see, maybe. What is he suggesting?”

“He want to spend more time with you and Holden.” She made a face. “Once school's out, he would like to spend every other week here. He'll be in middle school in the fall, and it's not as far from you, so he would like to continue to spend more time here. I feel like I'm losing my son, Bill.”

“You aren't losing Brian, Nance. He loves you. He's not asking to live here all the time.” Bill attempted to reassure her. Nancy knew Bill was correct, but it didn't feel that way to her heart.

“First I lost you to this whole alpha/omega thing, and now it's going to take Brian from me too,” she went on, headless of Bill's reassurances. Why couldn't he have been born a beta like most children? Then maybe they wouldn't be having this conversation.

“He's not being taken from you. He just wants to spend time with both sets of parents. And yeah, being an alpha means we might relate better about certain things, but that's no different than any boy wanting to spend time with his father, or girl wanting to spend time with her mother - especially as they get older.” He thought for a moment. “Since having Emily, we don't travel for work at the same time anymore, and one of us at least is at home in the evenings. It's not a bad time to rethink our arrangement.”

Nancy sat silent, face unreadable. “I don't want Brian accusing me later of keeping him from his father.” She would do right by her son regardless of her own feelings.

“OK, let me get Holden in here, and we can figure this out.” He started to get up to go find his mate.

“Is that really necessary? Can't we just talk about this ourselves?”

“Why are you so pissed at Holden all of a sudden? We mated five years ago, why dredge up the past now?” The disapproval was heavy in Bill's voice, and Nancy felt a stab of embarrassment for losing control earlier that she quickly squashed.

She gave her ex-husband a steady stare. “Bill, I'm always at least a little pissed at Holden. I just don't say anything, because it's all in the past, and Brian loves him.” Something about her change in tone caught Bill's attention.

“And that's what has you upset? Brian and Holden get along? You know, even though the scent glands don't start working until later, alpha and omega kids still have all the instincts and behaviors when they're little. Alpha's usually consider omegas calming and nonthreatening – it's probably why Brian has always been so comfortable with him.”

“He considers Holden his father.”

Bill sat back in the chair, annoyed. “Nance, Holden _is_ his father. Holden's life hasn't been all sunshine and roses, and he relates to Brian. It's been a good thing. I'm going to go get him, and you're going to have to deal with it.”

He went to the living room, and Nancy could hear him say, “Holden, we have something to discuss with Nancy.” She couldn't make out the young man's reply, just the cadence of his voice and the higher pitched exclamation of their daughter.

Bill returned with Holden, Emily trailing after them dragging her stuffed dog by one floppy ear. 

Holden took a seat and Emily crawled under the table. “What's going on?”

“Brian wants to start spending more time here with us once school's out. I figured you'd be fine with that,” Bill said.

“Oh, of course,” he replied brightly, completely at odds with Nancy's manner. “That makes sense.” He must have caught her discomfort, because he quickly explained, “now that he's getting older and presented.”

Nancy looked even more displeased, but nodded tightly. “How does every other week sound?”

“Is sounds fine,” Holden said. “What about once school starts? He's going to a different school in the fall.”

“We'll discuss it then,” Nancy replied, shutting down the conversation. Her earlier outburst must have made some impression on the omega, because he shut his mouth and didn't say anything else.

“We can see how it goes,” Bill agreed smoothly, clearly intending to placate her in the short term. If the summer went smoothly, Nancy had no doubt that Bill would want to continue this new arrangement. _When did you become father of the year? Since Holden._ She pointedly avoided looking at her ex's mate.

She finally left the house having discharged an important duty, but one that didn't make her feel good. She supposed that was a little unfair. It was better for Brian that he developed a positive relationship with his father and stepfather, but she selfishly wished her son could be content with their own family unit.

* * *

“Hi Mom,” Brian greeted her from his seat at the table with his math text book and worksheets. “Did you sell the house?”

“Maybe, the couple liked it, but they haven't made a decision yet.” She sat down across from him. “Since I was in the neighborhood, I stopped by to talk to your Dad.”

Brian set his pencil down. “About this summer?” He tried not to sound too hopeful, because he sensed the issue bothered his mother.

“Yes. We're going to trade off weeks over the summer and see how it goes.”

Relief filled Brian, even though he still felt a little guilty. “Thanks Mom... it's not that I don't want to spend time with you,” he added.

Her face softened. “I know, Honey. It's just not always easy to see your little boy grow up.”

“I'm not that little.” He pointed out. 

His mother actually smiled at that. “I know, you're going to be in middle school. Well, you still have a month till schools out, and as long as you're here, I need you to put the dishes in the dishwasher.”

“I know, Mom. I will.” He went back to his homework, the prospect of the summer opening up before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am basically a giant marshmallow, I like to think that with help, Brian ends up OK despite his early trauma. Not that certain things won't be a difficult for him, but that it's manageable, and he goes on to have a good life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bringing up some stuff for Nancy, considering how her marriage to Bill fell apart. Also, the trauma Brian experienced as a child would have masked some of the alpha like behaviors he probably would have exhibited before this.


End file.
